


Five times Chekov found out Sulu was married and one time he wasn't.

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, I didn't tag the other guy because I'm trying to be respectful of his tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Five alternate ways Chekov could have found out that Sulu was unavailable. And one time when he wasn't taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The one where he found out through soulmate names.

The first soulmate names appeared a few hours after the Enterprise exited the anomaly, there were the lucky ones; who had the name of their significant other, the unlucky ones; who had the name of someone else entirely and a ruined relationship, and those somewhere in between; who hadn't been in a relationship before, but were now.

Pavel was sure he would be one of the lucky ones, he and Hikaru were perfect for each other, they had been together two years now and everything was wonderful, they were even starting to discuss marriage. So when Hikaru's shoulder started to burn, signaling that he was getting his name, Pavel couldn't wait to see his own name written permanently on his gorgeous boyfriend's arm, Hikaru's name on Pavel's arm was sure to follow, marking them as a matched set.

Pavel stared, transfixed at Hikaru's shoulder, as letters started to form. His excitement giving way to shock and dismay as he realized that instead of "Pavel" the name on Hikaru's arm read "Ben."

"Vell, I guess...I guess ve know now. It vas vonderful vhile it lasted."

"Pasha. Honey no. Sweetheart, I don't care what this says. I love you. We'll make it work."

Pavel shook his head. "You deserve to find your soulmate. I can't take that away from you. Besides, my name hasn't appeared yet. We've both got someone to find."  
The expected name never appeared.


	2. 2. The one where he can see a whole lifetime together

Even though they had only known each other for a week, Pavel could see an entire lifetime with Hikaru. He could imagine their first date, they would have a picnic in the botany bay, where Hikaru would tell him about his plants, then they would go to one of the observation decks and watch the stars go by. Then they would turn to each other, lean in, and their first kiss would be soft and sweet and full of promises. Then perhaps they would return to one of their quarters together and spend the night wrapped in each other's arms.

It wouldn't be long before they would move in together, and then they would begin planning for the future. They would get married on the bridge, and adopt children. Perhaps a little girl to start, and others would follow after. They would accept dual assignments and work side by side until they retired. They would move into a little house near the academy and teach, even as their hair grayed and their ages caught up to them, they would always be full of life. When the time came, they would go together, hand in hand.

Yes, Pavel could imagine the lives they would lead and the love they would share. All he had to do was ask Hikaru out and they could begin their lives together.

His plans were stopped before they could even begin by two words. "I'm married."


	3. 3. The one where they almost got together.

Pavel was prepared, Hikaru was coming back from shore leave today and Pavel was finally going to tell him how he felt. He had been practicing his confession for days. "Hikaru, I like you a lot." "Hikaru, I love you." "Hikaru, I vant to spend my whole life vith you." "Hikaru, please date me."

Hikaru returned from his time off with a grin on his face, and a spring in his step. "Hi Pav! You'll never guess what happened!"

Pavel smiled back. Hikaru's happiness was infectious, and if things went according to plan, soon they would both be even happier.

"I hawe somezing to tell you too." Pavel said. "But you go ahead."

"I met someone."

Pavel's heart faltered. Okay, so he had a great date, it's not that serious he told himself. 

"His name is Ben, and...and Pavel, we got married."

Hikaru continued talking, rambling on about Ben's job, and his family, and his looks, and that he wanted 18 kids. But all Pavel heard was "we got married," ringing in his ears. He tried desperately to focus, to attempt to be supportive, but he couldn't.

"I never believed in true love before," Hikaru was saying.

"I alvays did," Pavel muttered. "Until now."


	4. 4. The one where he already knew but thought it would end.

Pavel knew it was wrong, making love to a married man, but that relationship was over right? Hikaru hadn't worn his ring in months, his husband was a forbidden topic, and all the whispers of "I love you," were real. He just knew that one day, Hikaru would sign divorce papers and then he would be all Pavel's. 

Pavel was already planning how to be the best stepfather ever to Hikaru's little girl. How she would call him Papa and they would play together and she would love him just as much as she loved her dad.

He was startled out of his daydreams of family-sized quarters and tiny gold uniforms, by Hikaru's arrival. Pavel looked up with a grin, "Здравствуй, любовь моя."

Hikaru looked sorrowful at being called "my love". "Pavel. We need to talk."

Pavel faltered, Hikaru never called him by his given name in private. It was always "Pasha" or "sweetheart" or "darling." That combined with "we need to talk" spelled trouble.

Pavel reached a hand toward his boyfriend. Hikaru backed away from Pavel's touch. 

"This has to stop. I can't keep doing this, it's tearing me apart. I love you, but I can't do this to him or to my little girl. I'm sorry." And without another word, he turned on his heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate: "Здравствуй, любовь моя" is Russian for "Hello my love."
> 
> Sulu isn't meant to be a jerk in this story, just a guy who made some mistakes.


	5. 5. The one where Sulu's a jerk no question.

The crew would be returning soon from shore leave on the star base they were currently orbiting, Pavel had been one of the unlucky crewmembers who had to stay on board in case of emergency, and he couldn't wait for the others to return.

One of the last people to return to the ship was Pavel's boyfriend, Hikaru Sulu. The two had been planning to spend their leave together, and Pavel had wanted to tell his boyfriend that he loved him. Oh well, there would be other opportunities.

"Karu!" Pavel called.

The other man looked up with an uncomfortable expression. "Oh. Hi."

Pavel launched himself at Hikaru and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much. Tell me eweryzing zat hap..."

Pavel's voice trailed off as he noticed Hikaru's left hand. On the fourth finger sat a plain silver band.

"I got married. It was an accident, I thought it was a joke. But I'm going to stand by it. He's great, and he's got a little girl who really needs a second parent..."

"But, but, vat about us?" Pavel's voice broke, and he struggled to keep from crying.

Hikaru sighed. "Pavel, a starship fling was all we ever were. But my husband is the sort of man I can spend my life with. Excuse me, I promised I'd call him."

Hikaru left, as Pavel stood unmoving. He would request a transfer as soon as possible.


	6. +1 The time Sulu wasn't married.

"No...no.."

"Pasha, wake up."

"Hik...Hikaru?"

"You were having one of those dreams--but it's over now."

Pavel reached for his boyfriend. "Oh 'Karu. It was awful. This one was even worse than the last time."

Hikaru cradled Pavel against his chest the way he always did after a nightmare, stroking his brown hair soothingly, and kissing his forehead. "Shh, it's okay. I love you."

"I know you do" Pavel smiled. "I love you too."

Tilting his head up, Pavel captured his boyfriend's lips in a loving kiss.

"Besides," Hikaru whispered when they separated. "The only person I ever want to marry is you."

His tone was teasing, but Pavel knew him well enough to detect the truth in that statement. 

"Is zat a proposal?" 

"What would you say if it was?" Hikaru asked.

Pavel gave him a cheeky grin. "I'd say you should ask me properly. Ower dinner on ze obserwation deck perhaps." 

"And then?"

Pavel looked into Hikaru's eyes. "Zen I vould say yes."

"Pashenka." Hikaru kissed Pavel again, and neither of them spoke for some time afterward. Pavel never had that nightmare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous five chapters were all supposed to be nightmares had by TOS Chekov. They get progressively worse in order to show his fears.
> 
> The strange line about "one of those dreams," is a reference to this (http://howardtjmoon.tumblr.com/post/76645969335/the-chulu-is-strong-with-this-one#notes) comic.


End file.
